europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2017
|presenters = Margaret Agnieszka Mydłówska |opening = Agnieszka Mydłówska "Też chcę być" (JBBSC 2016 Polish entry, winner) |exsupervisor = Nikola Kuśić |host = TVP |interval = Margaret "Cool Me Down" | entries = 21 | debut = Switzerland | return = | withdraw = Bosnia and Herzegovina | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FFD700| tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2017 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Czech Republic – "Shine" |nex = |pre = }} The Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2017 was the 3rd edition of the Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest. It took place in Poland after their win in the 2016 edition with Agnieszka Mydłówska and her song "Też chcę być". The contest consisted of a final on 26 November 2017. Twenty-one countries will participate in the 2017 contest, with Switzerland debuting at the contest and Bosnia and Herzegovina withdrawing for their first time due to financial difficulties. Participating countries Other Countries * Bosnia and Herzegovina - On 13 February 2017, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced their withdrawal from the competition due to financial reasons. * Monaco- On 14 May 2017, it was revealed that Monaco are not on the official participation list for the 2017 contest. * Montenegro - On 12 May 2017, Radio and Television of Montenegro (RTCG) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2017. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # – Jan Suzek (Slovak representatives, and winner, in the 2015 contest) # – Emilija Đonin # – Ben Camille # – Gabriela Yordanova # – Elhaida Korëç (Albanian representatives in the 2015 contest alongside 2Many) # – Ovidiu Anton # – Michal Stok (Czech representative in the 2015 contest, part of Voda je nový oheň!) # – Sophia Patsalides # – Freddie # – Il Volo # – Ula Ložar # – Roman Kopnicki & Quazy Kasia (Polish representatives in the 2015 contest) # – Gaia Cauchi # – Ferman Akgül # – Josie Zec # – Anita Simoncini # – Magdalena Aleksovska # – Niki Yiannouchu # – Lerika # – Isabella Di Starcionne (Austrian representative in the 2016 contest) # – Sebalter Commentators * – Andri Xhahu (TVSH, RTSH HD, RTSH Muzikë and Radio Tirana) * – Andi Knoll (ORF eins) * – Dejan Kukrić (BHT 1, BHT HD and BH Radio 1) * – Elena Rosberg and Georgi Kushvaliev (BNT 1 and BNT HD) * – Duško Ćurlić (HRT 1); Zlatko Turkalj Turki (HR 2) * – Melina Karageorgiou (RIK 1, RIK SAT, RIK HD and Trito Programma) * – Libor Bouček (ČT1) * – Marianne James and Stéphane Bern (France 2) * – Maria Kozakou and Giorgos Kapoutzidis (ERT1, ERT HD, ERT World, ERA 2) * – Gábor Gundel Takács (Duna) * – Filippo Solibello and Marco Ardemagni (Rai Radio 2); Flavio Insinna and Federico Russo (Rai 1) * – Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1) * – Arthur Caruana (TVM) * – Gloria Gorceag (Moldova 1, Radio Moldova, Radio Moldova Muzical and Radio Moldova Tineret) * – Artur Orzech (TVP 1 and TVP Polonia) * - Ovidiu Anton (ProTV) * – Lia Fiorio and Gigi Restivo (SMtv San Marino and Radio San Marino) * – Dragan Ilić & Duška Vučinić-Lučić|Duška Vučinić (RTS 1, RTS HD and RTS Sat) * – Andrej Hofer (RTV SLO2; Radio Val 202, Radio Maribor) * – Roman Bomboš (Jednotka, Rádio Slovensko, RTVS) * – Bülend Özveren (TRT 1) Non-participating countries * – Bernard Montiel and Églantine Eméyé (TMC Monte Carlo) * – Dražen Bauković and Tijana Mišković (TVCG 1 and TVCG SAT) * – José María Íñigo and Julia Varela (La 1) * – German: Sven Epiney (SRF 1); French: Jean-Marc Richard and Nicolas Tanner (RTS Deux); Italian: Clarissa Tami Clarissa Tami and Michele "Cerno" Carobbio (RSI La 1)